Sleeping Beauty Boy
by Agizera
Summary: Rukia yang membenci Dongeng Sleeping Beauty terjebak hidup bersama keturunan para pelaku dongeng itu. Ia juga dipaksa untuk memberi ciuman abadi kepada Hantu yang mengaku sebagai pangeran dalam dongeng. Bukankah sang putrilah yg seharusnya dicium.


Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

**D**isclaimer : **T**aito** K**ubo

**W**arning : **O**OC**(**full**), A**U**, T**ypo**(**s**)**

**P**airing : **I**chi**R**uki

**R**ate : **T**een

* * *

><p><strong>SLEEPING BEAUTY BOY<strong>

== Ruki ==

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Bagaimana jika kita berinteraksi langsung dengan para penerus pelaku sebuah dongeng yang biasanya hanya bisa kita baca di buku-buku dongeng saja? Mengenal langsung bahkan bisa mengetahui kelanjutan ceritanya.<p>

Dan bagaimana jika kenyataan dongeng tak seperti yang kita kira? Diawali oleh kepindahan seorang gadis keturunan bangsawan ke negeri tempat dongeng tersebut terjadi. Kenyataan menjadi terungkap.

Gadis itu harus rela hidup dan tinggal di istana berhantu pangeran tampan yang mengemis-ngemis ciuman abadi dari dirinya. Hantu macam apa itu? Mesum sekali.

**Rukia Kuchiki**

Gadis kaya raya yang merupakan keturunan tunggal dari bangsawan Kuchiki yang memiliki hak penuh meninggali istana yang notabene adalah peninggalan resmi sekaligus saksi bisu Legenda_ Sleeping Beauty_. Legenda? Kenapa semuanya disebut Legenda? Bukankah itu hanya sebuah Dongeng?

Seorang gadis yang menyukai segala macam jenis dongeng, kecuali Sleeping Beauty. Gadis itu selalu saja tertawa hanya dengan mendengar judul salah satu dongeng terkemuka tersebut.

**Aku** beranggapan, Dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_ bak lelucon yang sangat tak masuk akal. Bayangkan saja, seorang putri bisa tidur hingga bertahun-tahun, tetap cantik, dan bisa bangun hanya dengan ciuman dari seorang berondong?

Tentu saja berondong, melihat banyaknya waktu yang digunakan si putri hanya untuk tidur saja. Benar-benar aneh. Dan juga mereka berdua langsung jatuh cinta? Dan lebih gilanya lagi mereka menikah! Sungguh payah.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

Hantu istana yang mengaku merupakan pelaku pangeran dalam Legenda _Sleeping Beauty._ Rohnya terkurung di dalam sebuah kamar mewah dan luas, tempat di mana ia telah berhasil mencium dan membatalkan kutukan sang putri tidur.

Konon Lelaki ini adalah sang berondong yang disebut-sebut Rukia saat mengolok-olok dongeng tersebut. Hantu ini hanya bisa nampak oleh seseorang yang berhasil membuka kamar yang telah terkunci ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Ia selalu mengemis sebuah ciuman abadi dari sang pembuka kamar untuk dapat bangkit dan hidup kembali layaknya manusia normal. Karena kenyataan yang sebenarnya, sang pangeran langsung tewas saat berhasil membangunkan sang putri.

**Aku **menyesal telah mencium putri itu. Dan sekarang **aku** menjadi hantu gentayangan seumur hidup. **Aku** butuh seseorang yang dapat menghidupkan**ku** kembali. Dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat melakukannya adalah…

**Orihime Inoue**

Gadis satu ini adalah keturunan resmi dari Putri tidur yang ratusan tahun yang lalu telah berhasil Ichigo bangunkan dan membuatnya tewas langsung di tempat. Dapat dikatakan bahwa gadis ini adalah satu-satunya putri yang memiliki wajah yang sangat menyerupai Putri tidur yang berhasil membunuh Ichigo tersebut.

Wajah boleh sama, tapi sifat jauh berbeda. Gadis ini memiliki sifat yang amat angkuh, sombong dan jahat layaknya penyihir dalam Dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_.

Gadis ini memiliki sebuah grup beranggotakan dua orang. Grup yang sangat terkenal dan digandrungi para lelaki bangsawan. Satu hal yang mereka suka dari grup ini karena sering disebut sebagai Geng Dada Besar yang beranggotakan **Neliel Tu Oderschvank **dan **Rangiku Matsumoto**.

**Aku** adalah putri tercantik di negeri ini. Tentu saja, **aku **sempurna dan terlalu banyak pangeran yang sangat tergila-gila padaku. Kecuali…

**Kaien Kurosaki**

Titisan asli dari Pangeran Ichigo yang konon adalah pelaku utama Legenda Sleeping Beauty. Lelaki yang memiliki kepribadian yang rumit. Memiliki wajah yang nyaris sama dengan Pangeran Ichigo di masa lalu.

Lelaki ini tinggal bersama dalam istana resmi yang menjadi artefak sejarah _Sleeping Beauty_. Tidak menyadari bahwa kakek moyangnya benar-benar masih ada.

Lelaki ini sama sekali tak percaya dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan hantu dan penunggu rumah. Lelaki ini selalu berteriak satiap kali bertemu dengan Rukia karena mendengar isu bahwa Rukia memiliki aura penyihir dan diduga merupakan keturunan dari sang penyihir itu sendiri.

**Aku **takmengira, benarkah gadis yang tinggal bersama**ku** ini adalah generasi penerus dari seorang penyihir jahat? Bagaimana jika ia akan mengutuk**ku**? Dilihat dari hubungan nenek moyangnya dengan kakek moyang**ku** tak begitu baik ratusan tahun yang lalu. Jangan-jangan… ia kemari untuk balas dendam! Hwaaa…!

**Ashido Kano, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Renji Abarai.**

**Aku** bisa membaca masa depanmu dan **aku **bisa membaca isi hatimu…

**Aku **suka bertarung. Siapa pun maju! Semua akan kuhabisi!

**Aku **tergila-gila padamu. Wajahmu sangat menawan dan bibirmu sangat indah. Bolehkah aku menciummu?

Ketiga orang ini adalah keturunan langsung dari Peri penolong yang tersebut dalam Dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_. Mereka memiliki kekuatan magis dan keahlian masing-masing. Ketiganya adalah _fans_ berat Rukia saat mereka tahu bahwa gadis tersebut adalah keturunan dari Penyihir jahat yang mengutuk sang Putri tidur.

Bukankah ini sangat lucu? Seharusnya keturunan Peri penolong membenci keturunan langsung sang penyihir karena mereka begitu berselisih dan saling menyelakai pada waktu itu. Rukia tak menyangka, kenyataan dongeng sangat tak masuk akal baginya.

Tapi mungkinkah itu benar? Lagi pula semua itu hanya gosip karena tak ada satu pun yang dapat membuktikan secara otentik bahwa Rukia adalah keturunan resmi sang penyihir.

Dimulai dari sini, Dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_ akan berubah menjadi Legenda _Sleeping Beauty_. Dan bagaimanakah kisahnya?

**T`B`C`**

* * *

><p>Apakah fic ini pantas direalisasikan? Ide cerita yang udah menjamur dari empat bulan lalu tapi takut mau <em>publish<em>. Jadi promosi dulu sekalian minta pendapat _readers_. Jadi mohon pendapatnya...

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R P<strong>

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
